


Part 2: Want

by hpautumngrl



Series: All of Yours, and Yours, and Yours [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M, Makeup Sex, Multi, Sexual Content, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpautumngrl/pseuds/hpautumngrl





	Part 2: Want

The dinner was full of laughs and giggles – something that made Sam both very proud of Gabe and very happy for his brother’s sense of humor.

It’s afterwards, when Sam and Gabe are in Sam’s room, talking and totally fucking around, that things get… different.

“I need to talk to you… about your brother,” Gabe got out as Sam was sucking at his neck above him. Sam stilled, eyes sliding up to meet Gabe’s.

“What about my brother?”

“Well, your brother… and your boyfriend.”

“You’re my boyfriend,” Sam deadpanned.

“I’m talking about your other boyfriend, Sam, you know: Cas?”

Sam couldn’t look at Gabe then. “Oh.”

“No, don’t do that. This isn’t a bad thing. I promise.”

“Oh!” But Sam narrowed his gaze at Gabe nervously.

“I just, I’ve heard the rumors, Sam. And the way people talk behind your back. And the way you are around them.”

“Okay, so what are you saying?”

“I’m asking you, are you with them?”

“With them?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Sam. Please just answer the question.” He threw Sam off him, rolling them over and straddling Sam’s hips.

Sam struggled a bit before finally giving in. “Yes, okay? I am with my brother and I’m with Cas and I’m with you. What does it matter?”

“It matters because I like you, Sam. And I don’t mind sharing you, as long as you admit it.”

“Where are you going with this?”

Gabe hesitated before finally blurting out “I want in.”

“In on what?”

“In on your whole thing,” he gestured vaguely.

Sam was silent for a moment before arguing back. “But what if I don’t wanna share you, Gabe? What if I want you all to myself?”

“Well that’s a little selfish don’t you think? You’re willing to share yourself between three people but you want me all to yourself and them all to yourself. I can’t believe you, Sam!” Gabe moved to storm off, anger starting to boil under the surface.

“Gabe, wait! We’ve gotta talk about this,” Sam pled, reaching for Gabe’s hand. “Just let me explain, okay? It's just. I’ve had to share my brother for nearly two years now.  And even in my own fucked up relationship, I’m constantly a third wheel. And then I got you, and I’m not a third wheel anymore. And I don’t wanna give that up yet. How am I supposed to feel when it sounds like all you’re saying is I’m not good enough for you?”

“Sam, that’s not… I just meant it’s not fair that you have to… spread yourself so thin like that. If you have to do it I should have to as well. Right?”

“Gabe, that doesn’t make any sense. You're making it sound like my relationship is some sort of penance. Which it’s not, okay? It’s not.  I love them and I – I love you. But I don’t want you to think you have to do this because I do.”

Gabe sighed and looked at Sam as tears brimmed his eyes. “I want to, Sam.  I want what you have. I’m not gonna take them from you or leave you for them or wander off like an abandoned puppy one day. I love you too - especially too much to hurt you like that.”

Sam tugged on Gabe’s hand, pulled him towards the bed, and Gabe brought their mouths together, lips soft and wet against each other. Sam broke the kiss once more though.

“Alright, I get it. There’s just one problem,” Sam said after a moment.

“Hmm?” muttered Gabe, eyes slipping closed.

“We have to ask Cas and Dean.”

“Not a problem at all.”

“I’m glad you think so,” giggled Sam.

“So when do you wanna ask them?”

“Later… much, much later,” Sam managed between increasingly heated kisses. “I’m really liking… where this is going…” he pulled Gabe onto the bed; fell into the pillows behind him.

“Yeah, I kinda have to agree…”

\--

Cas and Dean were lounging on the couch, watching some documentary on moose or some shit, mostly listening to the sounds coming from Sam’s room. They were okay with the shouting. Shouting meant talking and not… other things. And then the shouting stopped but neither of the boys was storming out of Sam’s room, which usually meant one of two things. Dean didn’t want to take the chance that it was something horrible and moved to leave the couch and stop whatever shenanigans those two were getting up to.

“Dean, let them be. They’re either up there sleeping it off or they’re up there having make-up sex and ether way, you don’t want to interrupt that. Please, just leave them be.”

“Why should I? Who knows what they could be getting up to?”

“We’re not his fathers, Dean. They obviously worked it out and we know Sam can take care of himself.”

It was at that moment that grunts and moans of pleasure permeated the air.

“Oh… I guess they, uh, really… worked it out…” said Dean, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Told you,” Cas winked.

“Hey you wanna head upstairs?”

“With Sam across the hall?”

“Yeah. I wanna see if you can make me scream louder.”

Cas laughed, “You’re on.”

\--

Gabe stilled above Sam at the sound of thunderous footsteps outside Sam’s door.

“What are you doing? Why are you stopping mid-fuck?”

“Didn’t you hear the frickin’ herd of elephants just now?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Wouldn’t it be your brother and Cas?”

“You’re worried about them catching us? And you wanna join them? Pff, you’re never gonna make it. Come on, Gabe; prove to me how much you want this. Make me scream.”

Gabe snapped his hips forward sending Sam sliding up the bed.

“That’s it,” said Sam, hand flying to the headboard to support himself. Gabe dropped his head, mouth latching onto Sam’s, hips driving into him in a punishing rhythm. He wrapped a hand around Sam’s cock, tugging and stroking in time with his hips and Sam keened, breaking the kiss to gasp and yell and bite Gabe’s lip.

There was a moan from across the hall and Sam giggled. No, Dean and Cas weren’t… were they? Another shout and then Sam was sure they were. It was gonna become a contest apparently.

“Come on, Gabe, harder, we gotta win.”

“How do you know?”

“Just trust me on this.”

Gabe hooked a hand under Sam’s back, wrapped the other around Sam’s neck and rolled, collapsing into the bed and watching Sam ride him. He drove into Sam rough and slow, thumbs flicking over the sensitive peaks on Sam’s chest, and Sam wouldn’t shut up, groaning and keening like his life depended on it.

It was like surround sound porn, Sam writhing on top of him and moans and grunts coming from the other room and Gabe was so turned on he couldn’t help but join in, his own grunts filling the air. Sam smiled down at him, sweat dripping off his forehead, leaned down to catch Gabe’s mouth with his in a messy clash of tongue and teeth. Gabe reached between them again, a tug, a squeeze on Sam’s dick, and Sam was shaking, orgasm vibrating through him and he was tight around Gabe, clenching down hard and pulling them both over the edge. Sam was loud still, moaning through it, and Gabe prayed to God that Sam’s noises didn’t bring the other two in here.

Sam collapsed on Gabe’s chest, the come between them slick and sticky. There were no more noises from the other room either, and the silence was deafening.

“So… did we win that one?” Gabe finally asked.

“I don’t know, but either way, I think I can definitely say I won something.”

“I’ll take that compliment.”

Sam laughed, “I’d move, but I don’t think I can.”

“Don’t worry, I got it,” Gabe smirked, slipping from inside Sam and sitting up to lift Sam off his lap. “I’m just gonna take care of… this.” He gestured to the spent condom in his lap and Sam nodded, falling against his pillows. Gabe tugged off the condom, tied the end into a knot, and tossed it into the trash can in the bathroom. “Sam, you okay?” He asked, crawling back into bed.

“Fine, just… tired.”

“Is it okay if I spend the night?”

“You can spend the week if you want,” Sam giggled.

“Only a week? That’s harsh.”

“You’ll be fine. Just come cuddle me.”

“You’re awfully bossy for someone who just got fucked hard.”

“You did well. The reward is the cuddling.”

“I have to work for cuddles? That’s no fair.”

“You’re about five seconds away from losing cuddle privileges,” Sam mumbled into his pillow.

“Quit your whining, my god,” Gabe huffed, scooting under the blanket and wrapping his arms around Sam.

Sam was halfway to asleep when a soft knock on the door startled him awake.

Dean poked his head in, hair wild and sex-ruffled. “Hey, Sam?”

“What?”

“You win.” The door shut with a soft click and Sam and Gabe burst into a fit of giggles. 


End file.
